Public Transport
by phayte1978
Summary: Hawks teasing Enji on the train.


"You better have that car back by the time I get home!" Enji roared into the phone before he heard the line go dead and stared at the blank screen. He would never understand teenagers and their rebellious streak.

Either way, he still needed to get to work, and he would deal with Shouto later. Making his way to the route maps, Enji stared trying to figure out which route was better for him to get to the office.

"Fancy meeting you down here!" Hawks said, moving next to him- bumping hips.

"Hawks," Enji greeted.

"Why aren't you driving that sex on wheels you drive around town?" Hawks asked, staring up at him, smiling a big toothy grin.

"Damn kids," Enji grumbled. "Shouto decided he was going to take it without asking."

"Someone's in trouble!" Hawks sang and giggled, leaning against him and taking his arm looping it in Enji's.

Enji growled and went back to staring at the route map. Grabbing his reading glasses from his top shirt pocket and slipping them on as the lighting was too dim and route map faded.

Hawks gasped and just stared at him.

"What?" Enji asked, glaring over at Hawks who practically had hearts dripping from his eyes.

"Why did you never tell me you wear glasses? That is so sexy!" Hawks squealed, clapping his hands while bouncing in place.

Rolling his eyes, Enji placed his finger on the map from where his building was. Why was this so damn complicated? Too many different lines and so many stops to choose from.

"You need to take this route," Hawks said, placing his hand over Enji's and moving it to the blue line. "We can get tickets over there."

Enji grunted and noticed Hawks kept his arm looped in his as they walked. His hips would now and then bump into Hawks and he noticed the way Hawks kept smiling up at him.

"Why aren't you flying to work?" Enji asked, moving to the ticket machine and getting confused once more.

Hawks pointed where half his feathers were missing. "Be about another week before I can fly long distances. Had a nasty run in last night and used more than I wanted too."

Enji nodded and got his credit card out. He was confused again while staring at the machine to get his ticket. Hawks took his card and started pressing buttons. "You can get me a ticket too, right?" Hawks asked, leaning back a bit so his back rested against Enji's body.

"Sure, fine," Enji grumbled. Hawks was after all helping him- wasn't that big a deal to get his ticket too.

"Just a one way?" Hawks asked.

He was confused again as he did need to get back home.

"Let me just get you a card with money on it so you are all set either way," Hawks said, pressing buttons on the screen so fast it made Enji's head spin. Once they each had a card, Hawks took his hand and pulled him to the gates. It was loud and people were everywhere.

He was thankful Hawks stayed close by so he didn't get even more confused.

"So, have you never done public transportation?" Hawks asked.

"Back in college," Enji stated.

"Oh! Just imagining what you were like back then!" Hawks mumbled, smirking over at him.

Enji was not amused.

"I'm really digging the glasses," Hawks said, running his finger over Enji's arm, still grinning up at him. "All you need is a paper and a coffee and you'd look like all these other business men!"

Enji glared down at Hawks. "Like some commoner?"

"A smoking hot one at that!" Hawks grinned.

A sigh and Enji was glad their train had shown up. A large crowd followed them onto the train- Enji and Hawks pushed towards the back of the cabin. Reaching up, he grabbed the handle to keep his footing.

Hawks on the other hand decided he was going to lean back on Enji.

"Must you do that?" Enji asked.

Tilting his head all the way back, Hawks face practically upside down and pressing against his chest- he smiled.

"I can't reach the handles though!" Hawks said and barely lifted his arm. Enji knew Hawks could reach- he was just being a brat.

As the train set off, Enji felt cornered in the back of the cabin, half crouched, half bent, where he was just too large and wished he had just called out of work for the day. Looking around at all the plain business men and women, school kids and assorted small time heroes- he knew he did not fit in.

"This is the last time I do this," Enji growled.

Hawks turned and looked up at him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "But isn't this fun?"

"Standing in a crowded car with a bunch of other people who are as under caffeinated as I am? Fun?" he asked.

"Oh! Let's get some coffee once we get off the train!" Hawks said, and squeezed him a bit harder.

It really didn't sound like a bad idea at all. There was a coffee shop right next to his building that made a seriously strong espresso.

"Sure," Enji grunted.

Hawks giggled, removing his arms from his waist and turning back around. Enji felt Hawks press back against him… then he felt a distinctive wiggle.

It was Hawks' ass against his crotch.

"Hawks!" Enji hissed.

Tilting his head back, Hawks smiled back up at him- blowing him a kiss. There was another wiggle of his bottom and Enji was cornered. Even as the train stopped and people got out- more came in. There was no getting away from it.

Enji glanced around, seeing people deep into their phones or the paper- ignoring what was happening in the corner. Plus Hawks had positioned his wing (even with half feathers) so it covered anything he might do. Enji did not want to think about what Hawks was capable of.

He wished he could say he was not affected by what Hawks was doing- but his young, tight and bubbly ass continued to move back and forth over his crotch. Enji closed his eyes, willing his body to stop reacting.

But Hawks was not stopping.

Pressing his ass back a bit more, Hawks pressed harder and wiggled his ass perfectly over Enji's ever swelling cock. Ruffling of feathers around him, almost vibrating him to his core.

He felt a drop of sweat fall from his temple and shuddered a deep breath. He was pressed against the back of the cabin and there was nothing he could do.

"Few more stops!" Hawks chirped up to him, tilting his head back and smiling at him.

Enji only growled back- which made Hawks giggle.

Another stop and Enji prayed the cabin would empty a bit more. As people moved off, more came on.

Moving his hand and grabbing Hawks' hip, Enji squeezed, hoping it would stop him. It only made Hawk sway his hips more.

"Hold me any tighter and I'm going to have a bruise," Hawks said, that grin plastered on his face. Enji could only groan and squeeze his hip tighter.

Hawks moved his hand behind him, rubbing over Enji's crotch and it was almost too much. Enji bit his bottom lip and prayed their stop would soon show up. He was fully hard and he was damn sure his pants were tented to maximum capacity.

"How… much longer til… our stop?" Enji gasped.

"It's getting close," Hawks replied, his hand rubbing over his crotch and his body still pressed tightly to him. "Are you?"

Groaning, Enji let go of Hawks' hip and grabbing Hawks' wrist- pulling his hand off his crotch.

Bent over the way he was, Enji's nose was pressed to the top of Hawks' head- smelling the crisp scent of his shampoo. He was not sure what was worse- Hawks' scent, the constant ruffling of his feathers or the grinding against his crotch.

Definitely the grinding on his crotch.

There was no way he could cum in his pants. He was a pro hero and he was on public transportation with another pro hero.

A pro hero half his age.

He was fucked.

Another hard grind on his dick and the train stopped. Enji was holding his breath, not sure what Hawks had left to do other than make a damn fool out of him.

"Oh! Our stop!" Hawks chirped.

A sigh of relief and Enji grabbed Hawks' shoulder, keeping him close. "Don't walk too fast," Enji growled in Hawks' ear as they exited the train. He never took his hand of Hawks' shoulder- knowing how obscene his pants probably looked- and he didn't think to wear or bring a jacket- not that it would hide anything.

Hawks giggled and turned to face him. Rising up on his toes, not caring there were people moving all around them, Hawks kissed his nose and smiled. "So… that coffee?"

Enji growled and pressed a kiss right on Hawks' mouth. "No… first my office."

Hawks raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have something you need to take care of," Enji said, turning Hawks back around and pressing his hard cock against him.

"Oh!" Hawks chirped. "We had better hurry then!"

Yes… coffee could definitely wait.


End file.
